


Strawberry Shortcake

by needles



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 01:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4040413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needles/pseuds/needles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny drabble for an unused ereri sleepover bash prompt I couldn't resist using - Strange Macho Strawberry Shortcake Lover. <br/>Just silly fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry Shortcake

Rattling windows caused every head in the cafe to turn, watching the black leather clad figure park his Harley and walk in. He removed his helmet and looked about. As one the heads looked away. Chains on his belt rattled as he strode to a corner table and sat down. The tattoos on his arm just visible as he reached for the menu.

Eren swallowed, picked up his pad and crossed the floor. Black coffee, it would be black coffee for sure, probably espresso.

“What can I get you sir?” He asked, pencil poised.

A pair of sharp grey eyes slowly ran their way up his body like a scanner finally focussing on his face.

“A pot of Earl Grey, a Strawberry Shortcake, and your phone number.”


End file.
